Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont
by Amunet
Summary: Slash; Inhalt: Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **

Amunet

**Titel: **

Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont

**Pärchen: **

Trunks x Goten

**Inhalt: **

Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi

**Dementi: **

Keine der Figuren, welche für diese Geschichte verwendet werden gehört mir, sondern sie sind alle eine Schöpfung von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser: **

Die nette und aufopfernde Tom Riddle

**Widmung:**

Diese Geschichte möchte ich **Niva** und **KradDark-chan** widmen. **Niva**, weil ich sie mir so viele Jahre eine treue Freundin und Betaleserin war und **KradDark-chan** für ihre absolute Lesertreue und all die vielen aufbauenden Reviews.

* * *

**~~*~~**

**Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont**

_**Trunks Position oder „Wenn Liebe Schmerz gebiert" **_

Erinnerung, süße und quälende Erinnerung zugleich, überkommt mich, sobald ich dich anblicke. In dein schönes Gesicht sehe und die Kälte deiner Augen wahrnehme. Wann ist es nur soweit gekommen, dass wir nicht einmal mehr miteinander reden wollen? Wann ist aus dem Gefühl tiefster Verbundenheit Unverständnis geworden? Ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern und doch, sobald ich dich auf einer Familienfeier treffe, tauchen die Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Tagen auf.

Ich sehe Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge, die ihn und mich nackt zeigen. Zwei Körper ineinander verschlungen, hitzig, schwitzend und voller Gier. Küsse, brennendes Spiel mit dem Feuer, Höhepunkte ohne Wiederkehr. Lust, Leidenschaft – alles. Wir hatten uns verloren, uns treiben lassen, auf dieser Welle der Erregung, der körperlichen Anziehungskraft zwischen uns und haben uns ganz dem Bedürfnis hingegeben. Es war uns gleich, dass wir männlich, dass wir beste Freunde waren und die Mädchen nur so um uns herumschwirrten. Alles was wir damals wollten waren wir. Doch nun…

Er steht neben seinem älteren Bruder am Buffet und hat mich noch kein einziges Mal angesehen, seit er bei der Grillparty meiner Mutter aufgetaucht bist. Ist es wirklich schon so weit mit uns gekommen, dass wir einander nicht einmal mehr Hallo sagen können? Es ist traurig und doch hätte ich beinahe aufgelacht, denn mich mutet diese Situation einfach nur lächerlich an. Längst habe ich es aufgegeben ihm hinterher zu rennen, denn er spricht ja doch nicht mit mir. Lässt mich einfach stehen und dreht sich um. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal weshalb.

Vielleicht würde das vieles für mich einfacher machen. Mir ermöglichen diese Geschichte mit ihm zu verarbeiten, doch er hat mir niemals eine Erklärung für dein Verhalten gegeben. Hat mich einfach und ohne Vorwarnung verlassen. Mich mit seiner abrupten Abweisung verletzt, mehr als mich jeder Kampf oder jedes Training mit meinem Vater, mich hätte verletzen können. Denn während die Schmerzen meines Körpers heilen können, ob mit Magischen Bohnen oder einfach durch die regenerierenden Kräfte eines Saiyajins, die Wunden in meinem Herzen heilen nicht. Bluten weiter mit jedem Tag der vergeht und rauben mir langsam aber sicher jegliche Kraft. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich noch durchhalten kann. Wie lange ich die Maske aufrecht erhalten und so tun kann, als würde ich ihn nicht vermissen, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ist längst zu einer steifen Maske geworden. Ohne Gefühl darin. Es ist nichts weiter geworden als die Grimasse reiner Verzweiflung und doch… Für meine Mutter halte ich sie weiterhin aufrecht. Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Schon jetzt sieht sie um ein paar Jahre älter aus, als sie wirklich ist. Die Kämpfe meines Vaters und unserer Freunde haben ihr genügend Sorgenfalten ins Gesicht getrieben, sodass ich ihren Kummer nicht weiter vertiefen möchte. Sie soll den Frieden genießen und ihr Leben an der Seite meines Vaters. Um mich soll sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Mein Blick gleitet wie von selbst auf die Armbanduhr die ich trage und ich überlege wie lange ich noch hier auf der Party bleiben muss, bevor es nicht mehr unhöflich ist, wenn ich gehe. Das ich gehen werde ist keine Frage, denn ich kann seine Nähe nicht länger ertragen. Er ist so nah, und gleichzeitig ferner als jemals zuvor, dass ich vor ihm Flüchten muss. Stolz der Saiyajins hin oder her, dies ist ein Kampf den ich nicht gewinnen kann. Wie sollte ich auch um seine Gefühle kämpfen, wo sie doch längst versiegelt wurden, vielleicht sogar ausgelöscht. Wer weiß das schon?

Eine halbe Stunde, denke ich, nur noch eine halbe Stunde so handeln, als würde mir die Grillparty gefallen und dann kann ich fort von hier. Leise und unbemerkt von all den anderen. Aber weg von ihm und seiner unerträglichen Anwesenheit. Von meinem Platz, der halb verborgen hinter einem Strauch ist, sehe ich wie er kehlig lacht, als sein Vater etwas Lustiges sagt und es zieht mir den Magen zusammen. Wie sehr habe ich dieses Lachen früher an ihm geliebt? Wie stolz hat es mich gemacht, wenn ich derjenige war, der ihn so zum Lachen gebracht hat? Mir wird schlecht, während all die verwirrenden und teilweise wütenden Gefühle mich taktieren.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Keine weitere Minute. Mutter wird zwar später mit mir schimpfen, weil ich so früh verschwunden bin, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Der Zorn, der Schmerz, alles zerreißt mich innerlich und ich verschwinde. Stehe einfach auf und schleiche mich zurück ins Haus. Die Capsule Corp ist leer, und die Stille, die mich begrüßt kommt mir wir ein göttliches Geschenk vor, denn meine Gedanken scheinen nun ebenfalls langsam wieder zu verstummen. Schnell laufe ich zu meinem Zimmer und erfreue mich an der Tatsache, dass es weit genug vom Festgarten entfernt ist, um auch nur den Ansatz der Party mitzubekommen.

Als ich mein Zimmer betrete umfängt mich Vertrautheit und ich fühle mich geborgen in seinem Schutz. Die Tür ist noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da schmeiße ich mich auch schon aufs Bett. Breite meine Arme aus und kralle mich damit in die Bettdecke, die so ganz nach mir riecht und deren Duft mich beruhigt. Tief atme ich ein und aus. Versuche mein Herz wieder langsamer schlagen zu lassen, aber es geht nicht. Der Kloß in meiner Brust drückt und zerrt an mir, verlangt seine Freiheit und erstickt mich allmählich. Ich möchte nicht nachgeben, möchte nicht befreien, was mir nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten wird, aber dieses eine Mal ist der Kummer in mir stärker.

Das Gesicht fest in das Kopfkissen gepresst schreie ich dumpf auf und dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Die Tränen, die sich schon seit Wochen in mir aufgestaut haben, drängen empor. Der Kloß, welcher nichts weiter als ein Damm gewesen war, hat sich gelöst und die Sintflut ist befreit. Anfangs weine ich laut unter unzähligen Schluchzern, doch dann verstummen meine Laute und ich weine nur noch leise vor mich hin, zu erschöpft um noch mehr Schluchzer von mir zu geben. Kaum merke ich, dass Puls und Herzschlag sich verlangsamen, denn die Müdigkeit die mich übermannt kommt unerwartet und so schlafe ich ein ohne mir derer wirklich bewusst zu sein.

Es ist Nacht als ich erwache. Sanftes Sternenlicht fällt in mein ansonsten dunkles Zimmer und es dauert einen Moment bevor ich mich dran erinnere, weshalb ich ausgelaugt in meinem Bett liege. Die Tränen auf meinen Wangen sind getrocknet und meine Haut spannt an diesen Stellen, da das Salz der Tränen meine Haut ausgetrocknet hat. Ich möchte mich erheben, doch nach einem kläglichen Versuch lasse ich mich wieder fallen. Noch fühle ich mich zu erschöpft dazu. Dann jedoch spüre ich, dass ich mich nicht alleine im Raum befinde und setze mich schlagartig auf.

Meine Augen durchwandern den Raum und dann entdecke ich die schemenhafte Gestalt auf dem Stuhl vor meinem Kleiderschrank. Die Aura ist unterdrückt und doch brauche ich nicht die Energie dieses Wesen zu spüren um zu erkennen wer es ist. Zu viele Nächte wie diese waren wir zusammen gewesen. Zu oft haben wir uns im Dunkeln gefühlt, als dass ich diesen Körper, diese blanke Anwesenheit jemals vergessen könnte.

„Was willst du hier?", frage ich ihn und meine Stimme klingt erschreckend schwach. Viel schwächer als ich geglaubt hätte, denn mein Weinen hat mich stärker geschwächt, als geglaubt.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen."

„Warum? Dich hat es die letzten Wochen auch nicht interessiert was mit mir ist." Ich bin wütend, aber noch gelingt es mir nicht diesen Zorn meine Worte unterstreichen zu lassen.

„Mag sein, aber jetzt will ich es."

„Gut, du hast mich gesehen, dann kannst du ja wieder gehen", kommt meine schnippische Entgegnung und ich drehe mich von ihm weg, vergrabe mein Gesicht erneut im Kissen und warte das er geht, aber er geht nicht.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Trunks."

Mich nicht so anstellen, echot es in meinem Kopf. Hat er dass wirklich gesagt? Ich kann es nicht fassen. Er, der mich einfach fallen lassen hat, grundlos und ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Er, der auf keine meiner Mitteilungen reagiert hat und der sich bei meinen spontanen Besuchen verleugnen lassen hat oder einfach verschwunden ist, sagt mir, dass ich mich nicht so anstellen soll? Diese Unverschämtheit macht mich für einen Moment fassungslos und dann halte ich es nicht mehr aus und der Zorn der letzten Wochen bricht aus mir heraus.

„Verschwinde!", schreie ich ihn an, „Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, meinem Leben, von diesem Planeten! Verschwinde bevor ich mich vergesse!"

„Trunks", will Goten mich beschwichtigen.

„Kein Trunks, keine Erklärung! Du hattest wochenlang Zeit dafür und hast mich einfach ignoriert!"

Er geht einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und nun springe ich auf. Es gibt mir kein gutes Gefühl diesen Streit im Liegen auszutragen. Wenn ich mich schon mit ihm streite, dann von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

„GEH! LASS MICH ALLEINE! ICH HASSE DICH!"

Goten zuckt unter meinen Worten zusammen, doch mir ist es gleich, die Wut muss sich ihren Weg bannen, komme was wollte. „Du hast mich lange genug benutzt und jetzt wo du genug von mir hast, lass es uns dabei bewenden. Vergiss, dass du mich gefickt hast. Vergiss, dass ich dich gefickt habe. Vergiss einfach, dass es mal etwas zwischen uns gab."

„TRUNKS!", schreit er zurück und funkelt mich ebenso wütend an, wie ich ihn. Sein Zorn jedoch schürt meinen Ärger nur noch mehr. Er hat nicht das Recht auf mich sauer zu sein, schließlich war er es, der mich verlassen hat. Doch etwas in seiner plötzlich wieder erwachten Aura lässt mich zögern. Verhindert, dass ich ihn weiterhin anbrülle und meine Wut an ihm abreagiere. So bedrohlich hat mich Goten niemals angesehen.

„Es reicht", sagt er und ich schnaube höhnisch auf. „Ich wollte nur sehen wie's dir geht, mehr nicht."

„Dann kannst du ja endlich abhauen, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

„Warum bist du nur so?"

„Weil", entgegne ich ihm und schaue ihn dabei finster an, „du mich verletzt hast! Ich dachte du liebst mich, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen erlischt. Urplötzlich nimmt sein Gesicht einen viel weicheren Gesichtszug an, sodass es wirkt, als hätten meine Worte seinen Groll wie Wasser fort geschwemmt. Die Anspannung seines Körpers lässt nach und seine komplette Gestik wird offener.

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich, weshalb hättest du mich sonst so einfach fallen lassen? Du hast nie auf meine Mitteilungen reagiert, hast dich mir nie erklärt. Was bitte soll ich denn sonst glauben?", frage ich ihn und hasse meine Stimme, die so verzweifelt geworden ist.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Für Entschuldigungen ist es zu spät, Goten. Du hast mein Herz gebrochen."

„Ist das alles was du mir noch zu sagen hast?"

Etwas an seiner Frage lässt mich stutzen. Lässt mich für einen kleinen Moment zaudern, doch letztendlich spielt es keine Rolle was mein verräterisches Herz möchte. Mein Stolz, Zeichen unserer Rasse, Erbstück meines Vaters, lässt nicht zu, dass ich ihm verzeihe. Nicht nachdem was er mir angetan hat. Aber eines muss ich noch wissen. Nur noch dieses eine. „Warum hast du mich verlassen?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf seine sinnlichen Lippen, wo es den Wunsch in mir erweckt es zu küssen, wie ich es so gerne getan habe. Doch dann öffnet sich der Spalt, bereit jene Worte der Erklärung zu flüstern, die ich mir seit Wochen ersehne. Sie sind so leise, dass ich eine Sekunde lang glaube mich verhört zu haben, aber ehe ich ihn um Wiederholung bitten kann, dreht er sich um und verschwindet durch mein Fenster. Steigt in die Lüfte empor und hinterlässt nichts als den Wind, der mich kühl umfängt und der seine Worte erneut zu mir trägt, sie wispernd in meinem Kopf echoen lässt bis mir ihre Unfassbarkeit bewusst wird.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt… **

Das hier war das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Dragonball-FF und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Weitere vier Kapitel werden folgen, welche abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Trunks und Goten geschrieben sind. Kommentare, egal ob mit Lob oder konstruktiver Kritik versehen sind willkommen. **^____~** Liebe Grüße eure Amunet

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **

Amunet

**Titel: **

Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont

**Pärchen: **

Trunks x Goten

**Inhalt: **

Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi

**Dementi: **

Keine der Figuren, welche für diese Geschichte verwendet werden gehört mir, sondern sie sind alle eine Schöpfung von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser: **

Die nette und aufopfernde Tom Riddle

**Widmung:**

Diese Geschichte möchte ich **Niva** und **KradDark-chan** widmen. **Niva**, weil ich sie mir so viele Jahre eine treue Freundin und Betaleserin war und **KradDark-chan** für ihre absolute Lesertreue und all die vielen aufbauenden Reviews.

**~~*~~

* * *

**

**Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont**

**Gotens Position oder „Kälte in der Feuer brennt" **

Es ist kalt. Mein Körper zittert in der frostigen Kälte des Schnees und des Eises, das mich umgibt, doch ich brauche die Kälte. Sie ist es, die das Feuer in mir ersticken soll. Eine Woche ist es bereits her, seit ich bei ihm war. Eine Woche seit er mir ins Gesicht geschrien hat, dass er mich hasst und auch wenn ich weiß, dass seine Worte pure Lüge waren, so schmerzen sie mich doch. Aber ich weiß, ich habe kein Anrecht auf diesen Schmerz, denn schließlich war ich es, der ihn zuerst verletzt hat.

Bewusst und voller Absicht habe ich ihn im Unklaren gelassen und ihn einfach verlassen. Habe kein Wort der Entschuldigung, kein Wort des Abschiedes hinterlassen, sondern einfach Ungewissheit. Was ich ihm damit angetan habe, war mir von Anfang an bewusst und doch… Ich musste einfach so handeln. Er weiß es nicht, doch sein Vater hat mich darum gebeten. Es war Vegeta, welcher mich vor einigen Monaten aufgesucht und darum ersucht hat, seinen Sohn freizugeben. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Vegeta seinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt und mich, den Sohn seines größten Rivalen darum gebeten hat, war erschreckend gewesen. Niemals zuvor hatte ich Vegeta mit solch einem Ausdruck im Gesicht gesehen. Zu gut war ihm die Anstrengung ins Gesicht gestanden, welche die Bitte ihn gekostet hatte und kaum dass mir dieser stolze Prinz seine Gründe genannt hatte, konnte ich ihn verstehen.

Vegeta bat mich um unser Volk willen. Bat mich, um dass königliche Blut wegen, dass in Trunks Adern floss. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass Vegeta recht hatte. Trunks war mir in so vielen Dingen überlegen. Kampfkraft, Verstand und in seiner stets edelmütigen Erscheinung. Neben Trunks fühlte ich mich immer etwas unterlegen, auch wenn ich in früheren Zeiten mit meiner kindlichen Prahlerei, diese Empfindung überspielte. Immerzu habe ich als Kind Trunks herausgefordert, doch wann immer ich gegen meinen zwei Jahre älteren Freund bestand, kam es mir so vor, als hätte er mich gewinnen lassen und diese Selbstzweifel, die schon mein Leben lang an mir nagten, kamen durch Vegetas bedachte Worte erneut zum Vorschein.

Wo war das Gefühl von Trunks und meiner Liebe hin, dass mich lange Zeit glauben machte, dass wir ebenbürtig waren? Weshalb konnte ich Trunks nicht länger küssen, ohne mir am Aussterben der königlichen Blutlinie der Saiyajins eine Teilschuld zu geben? Jedes Mädchen, welches sich ihm in der High-School näherte, betrachtete ich als potenzielle Mutter seiner Kinder, obgleich er und auch ich noch viel zu jung für solche Gedanken waren. Mir war, als hätte Vegeta etwas in mir ausgelöst, dass sich nicht mehr stoppen ließ, etwas dass all meine positiven Gefühle gegenüber Trunks tilgte. Es ging stets so weiter, bis zu dem Tag an dem mich Vegeta ein zweites Mal aufsuchte.

Damals trainierte ich gerade in den Bergen und er belächelte mich bei meinen Versuchen mein kämpferisches Talent zu steigern, welches ich lange Jahre aufgrund meiner eigenen Faulheit stark vernachlässigt hatte. Sein spöttisches Grinsen trieb mich an, immer mehr und mehr meine Energie zu steigern, mich in eine Raserei zu versetzen, die ein Kraftpotenzial entwickelte wie ich es noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, doch dann, als mein Körper seine Grenzen erreicht hatte und ich erschöpft zusammenbrach kam er zu mir.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Schwächling wie dich", begrüßte er mich und ich hasste ihn dafür.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte ich ihn und ignorierte seine Beleidigung dabei bewusst.

„Halte dich von meinem Sohn fern."

„Trunks liebt mich."

„Ich weiß, aber er wird darüber hinwegkommen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Er wird, er ist ein Saiyajin!"

„Ich bin auch ein Saiyajin. Was ist mit mir? Ich liebe Trunks ebenfalls!"

Kurze Zeit schwieg er mich einfach nur an. Sah mir in die Augen und prüfte, ob meine Worte wahr waren. Falls Vegeta jedoch Zweifel darin gesucht hatte, so fand er sie nicht, denn ich war mir meiner Gefühle für Trunks in diesem Moment sicher.

„Mag sein, aber du hast nicht seine Stärke."

„Die Stärke eines Prinzen", höhnte ich.

„Ja."

„Mein Vater ist stärker als du, wird es immer sein. Zählt hier deine Regelung auch?"

„Dein Vater ist mir körperlich überlegen, aber ich rede nicht von Muskeln oder Ki, wovon ich rede ist Charakter."

„Heißt das, ich habe keinen Charakter?"

Er machte einen kurzen spöttischen Laut und ging, die Arme vor seinem Brustkorb verschränkt auf mich zu. „Trunks ist mein Sohn. Er kann es mit Männern treiben so viel er will, aber solange er mit dir zusammen ist, wird er niemals Nachkommen in die Welt setzen."

„Wenn du so versessen darauf bist mehr Saiyajins in die Welt zu setzen, dann zeug du doch noch welche."

„Wäre es so einfach, dann würde ich es tun, aber hier geht es um die Gene. Die Nachkommen deiner und meiner Familie sollen das Saiyajinblut erneut zusammenführen. Zu viele gleichstämmige Genstränge würden die schlechten genotypischen Merkmale der Saiyajin zum Vorschein bringen."

„Also geht es dir gar nicht um Trunks, sondern nur um deine eigene Zucht von Saiyajin. Weshalb fragst du Bulma nicht gleich, ob sie uns alle klont?"

„Junge", knurrte er mich an, „vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst."

Seine Drohung war leise, aber unmissverständlich und ich begriff, dass Vegeta es niemals dabei bewenden lassen würde, würde ich mich nicht von Trunks trennen. „Und wenn ich tue was du möchtest, was habe ich davon?"

„Du könntest zu einem stärkeren Mann werden. Einem, der Trunks irgendwann ebenbürtig ist und wenn mein Sohn bis dahin Nachkommen gezeugt hat, dann könnt ihr tun was ihr wollt."

„Du würdest dich dann nicht mehr in unsere Beziehung einmischen?"

„Nein, aber das hat eine Bedingung."

Eine düstere Ahnung stieg in mir empor und als ich Vegetas harten Blick traf, da wusste ich, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde. „Du musst dich sofort und ohne jede Erklärung von ihm fernhalten."

Die Erinnerung verblasst. Erneut fegt Schnee getragen vom Wind über mich hinweg und ich zittere noch ein bisschen stärker. Jene Gedanken an die Begegnungen mit Vegeta, der es sehr gut verstanden hatte, meine eigene Unsicherheit gegen mich selbst zu wenden, hat mich kurzweilig die Kälte vergessen lassen. Nun jedoch ist sie zurückgekehrt und macht mir das Atmen schwer. Allmählich sollte ich gehen und vergessen weshalb ich ursprünglich hierher gekommen bin. Die Sehnsucht in meinen Gliedern ist schon längst erfroren und ich weiß, dass diese Wirkung noch eine ganze Weile anhalten wird.

Ich vermisse Trunks. Vermisse ihn so sehr, dass ich wünschte, mich würden meine Füße wieder zu ihm tragen. Zurück zu letzter Woche und ihm auf seinen Vorwurf, dass ich ihn nicht lieben würde, ehrlich sagen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Dass ich ihn noch immer innig liebe und das ich es bereue mich von seinem Vater einschüchtern und bedrängen lassen zu haben. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir sogar, dass ich mein Schweigen gebrochen und Trunks alles erklärt hätte. Vielleicht würde er mich ja verstehen, wenn ich es ihm jetzt sagte, doch nun, wo ich ihn so sehr verletzt habe, wie kann ich da noch hoffen?

Eine unglaubliche Schuld lastet auf meinen Schultern, denn eigentlich kann ich die Schuld an der ganzen Misere nicht Vegeta zuschieben. Wäre ich damals nicht unter meiner Fassade aus Übermut und Arroganz so verunsichert gewesen, Vegeta hätte mich niemals von Trunks fernhalten können. Heute weiß ich, dass ich wie Vegeta mir einst gesagt hatte, ein besserer Mann geworden bin. Der Prinz der Saiyajin hat nur eines nicht bedacht, nämlich die Tatsache meiner Reifung. Es hat keine Jahre gedauert, sondern lediglich wenige Monate. Monate in denen mein Herz stumm geblutet hat, weil ich mich in meiner Einbildung Selbstkasteien musste. Wie lächerlich. Alles ist so töricht und ich wünschte es gäbe ein Zurück.

Die kalte, weiße Kälte, die mich umgibt, kann ich nicht länger ertragen. Sie ist zu einem Sinnbild meiner Gefühle für Trunks geworden. Ich muss mich erheben. Muss gegen sie ankämpfen und auch, wenn ich in Bezug auf Trunks noch nicht weiß wie ich vorgehen soll, so weiß ich doch, dass ich einen Weg finden muss. Für die Wunden, welche ich Trunks zugefügt habe gibt es keine Magischen Bohnen und selbst Shenlong könnte sie nicht heilen, deshalb muss ich den richtigen Weg gehen. Doch werde ich es nicht nur für ihn tun, sondern auch für mich und der Liebe wegen, die in meinem Herzen verborgen heiß und lodernd brennt.

**Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**

Okay, dass hier war Kapitel 2. Es hat wohl Licht ins Dunkel über Gotens plötzliche Trennung von Trunks gebracht und auch wenn ich meinen geliebten Vegeta nicht unbedingt als Übeltäter darstellen möchte, irgendwie ist er in dieser Geschichte geworden. **^^v** Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **

Amunet

**Titel: **

Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont

**Pärchen: **

Trunks x Goten

**Inhalt: **

Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi

**Dementi: **

Keine der Figuren, welche für diese Geschichte verwendet werden gehört mir, sondern sie sind alle eine Schöpfung von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser: **

Die nette und aufopfernde Tom Riddle

**Widmung:**

Diese Geschichte möchte ich **Niva** und **KradDark-chan** widmen. **Niva**, weil ich sie mir so viele Jahre eine treue Freundin und Betaleserin war und **KradDark-chan** für ihre absolute Lesertreue und all die vielen aufbauenden Reviews.

**~~*~~

* * *

**

**Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont**

**Trunks Position oder „Was der Wind zu mir trägt" **

Die Tage verrinnen. Rauschen am mir vorbei wie der Wandel der Zeit. Der Schnee vor meinem Fenster beginnt zu tauen. Langsam, Flocke für Flocke. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bevor die ersten Halme, grünen Lebens unter seiner Schicht hervor blicken und doch ist es eine bemerkbare Änderung. Ein Stück Zeit, dass einen neuen Abschnitt mit sich bringt. So wie die Kälte den Winter verlassen wird, sich einfügt in den Kreislauf der Natur und einem ewig kehrenden Rhythmus, so werde auch ich mich irgendwann erholen. Doch noch nicht… Noch kann ich die Wunde, welche man mir zugefügt hat nicht vergessen und deshalb harre ich. Gefroren wie die Erde unterm Schnee, bereit vom Licht der Sonne wieder erweckt zu werden.

Es ist still um mich herum, denn im Garten befindet sich außer mir niemand. Nicht einmal unsere Katze streunt durch die Gegend. Sie liegt lieber vor dem Kamin, zusammengerollt und träge. Vielleicht putzt sie sich, schleckt sich durch das schwarze Fell und streckt sich von Zeit zu Zeit gelegentlich, doch ansonsten wird sie sich keiner Illusion hingeben. Sie ist viel zu klug, als dass sie nach draußen auf eine vergebliche Jagd gehen würde. Ja… Sie ist schlauer als ich. Obwohl ich ahne wie töricht es ist, hoffe ich noch immer.

Tage sind seit unserem Streit vergangen. So viele, dass ich sie nicht mehr zählen kann und doch… Ich wünschte er würde wieder kommen. Würde mir meine Worte vergeben, wie ich ihm den Schmerz vergeben würde, wäre nur wieder alles so wie früher. Ich kann nicht abschließen. Wie auch wo seine Antwort auf meine Frage, nur größere Rätsel aufgeworfen hat?

„Weil ich dich liebe."

Ein Satz, den ich in seinem Zusammenhang nicht begreife. Der scheitert an meinem Verstand, meinem Gefühl und doch ist da etwas, wie eine Ahnung tief in mir. Die Wahrheit in seinen Worten erkenne ich, ich fühle sie ebenso sehr wie ich sie mir erhoffe, aber das Warum er mich verlassen hat, zerstört mich innerlich. Es zerreißt mich mehr als die Wunden zuvor, denn es beschäftigt mich. Raubt mir bei Tag und Nacht den Verstand, weil sich die Worte in meinem Geiste drehen. Wirbelnd, sich im Tanze drehend, mich verhöhnen und locken, mich verspotten und zum Träumen verführend. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.

Leise unter dem Schnee knirschende Schritte nähern sich mir. Ohne dass auch nur ein Wort fällt, weiß ich dass es Vater ist. Seine Aura ist so enorm, so beeindruckend stark, dass ich ihre Energie so intensiv wie Gotens fühlen kann. Vater stellt sich neben mich. Betrachtet schweigend mit mir die einsame Welt unseres Gartens und lauscht in der Ferne den Geräuschen der einzelnen Autos, die noch unterwegs sind. Ich weiß, dass er mit mir reden möchte. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er warten wird, bis ich etwas sage. Bis ich ihm signalisiere, dass ich seine Hilfe brauche. Vater respektiert meinen Stolz, denn er hat ihn mir gelehrt.

„Sag schon", meine ich nach einer ganzen Weile. Ich möchte die ganze Situation einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Hören was er mir zu sagen hat, selbst wenn es mir nicht gefallen wird.

„Lass ihn los."

„Was?", überrascht blicke ich ihn an und er wendet sich mir ebenfalls zu. Vaters Augen sind hart und dennoch sehe ich, die Erkenntnis in ihnen geschrieben. Weiß er es?

„Trauere ihm nicht nach. Sieh nach vorne und lebe. Such dir eine Frau, heirate, bekomm Kinder."

„Vater…", entgegne ich ihm und ich fühle die Wiederworte bevor sie mir über die Lippen kommen. „Das ist nicht was ich möchte."

„Was möchtest du dann? Ihn?"

„Ja."

Es ist so einfach. Ein einfaches kleines Wort und doch hat es mehr Bedeutung als ich mir eingestehen möchte. Kapitulation. Der Kampf ist verloren gegangen. Alle Ehre, jeder Stolz und das Blut in meinen Venen, das Blut der Saiyajins, welche niemals aufgeben – es hat nichts gebracht. Ich liebe ihn noch immer. Liebe Goten so sehr, dass ich mich weiterhin nach seinen Armen, seinen Küssen und seiner Zärtlichkeit sehne. Alles was ich jemals wollte war Goten. Nur Goten nichts sonst.

„Er wird nicht kommen."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil ich es ihm verboten habe."

Der Schock lähmt meine Gesichtszüge und mein Bewusstsein braucht eine Weile bevor er Vaters letzten Satz verarbeiten kann. Fassungslos starre ich meinen Vater an. Fragen über Fragen stürmen auf mich herein. Warum? Wieso? Weshalb? Doch kein Wort löst sich von meiner Zunge. Stumme blicke ich in das vertraute, männliche Gesicht meines Vaters und eine unsagbare Welle der Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit.

„Ich weiß, du verstehst es nicht. Noch nicht, aber du musst deine Pflicht erfüllen."

„Meine Pflicht? Welche Pflicht?", frage ich Vater laut.

„Die Pflicht deines Blutes."

„Von was redest du?"

„Davon das du Nachkommen zeugen musst, um den Fortbestand unserer Rasse zu sichern."

„Und wenn ich nicht möchte? Wenn es mich gar nicht interessiert was aus den Saiyajins wird, so lange ich mit Goten glücklich sein kann?"

„Deshalb habe ich Goten gewarnt. Ich wusste immer, dass du dich nicht um die Weitergabe deiner Gene kümmern würdest, sollte Goten dich nicht verlassen."

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde mir jetzt einfach eine Frau suchen?"

„Du hättest die Möglichkeit."

„Was wenn ich sie nicht wähle? Wenn ich jetzt zu Goten zurückkehren würde?"

„Kannst du wirklich zu einem Mann zurückkehren, der dich so einfach verlassen hat? Der nicht um dich gekämpft und sein Leben für eure Liebe riskiert hat?"

Ich bin erschüttert. Vaters Worte treffen mich tief. Tiefer noch als seine Aussage, dass er an all meinem Liebeskummer schuld hat. In mir möchte etwas rebellieren, ihm sagen, dass er sich irrt. Dass er mich niemals wegen seiner Drohung verlassen hätte, doch die Fakten sprechen für sich. Goten ist nicht hier. Hat nie auch nur ein Wort über die Dinge verloren, die Vater zu ihm gesagt hat. Ist einfach gegangen und hat mich im Unklaren gelassen mit Schmerzen im Herzen, die mir den Verstand rauben. Mich lähmen und trauern lassen wie eine liebeskranke Frau.

„Du kannst über das Ende eurer Beziehung hinwegkommen, Trunks."

Wütend sehe ich Vater an. Sein Gesicht ist ernst. Alles was er sagte meint er auch so und mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was er mir damit angetan hat. Er hat mich ebenso sehr verletzt wie Goten es getan hat. Beide seid ihr einer wie der andere Verräter und gemeinsam habt ihr geschafft was kein Krieger vor euch getan hat – ihr habt mich zerstört.

„Ich verabscheue dich!", schleudere ich Vater entgegen.

„Heute vielleicht, doch irgendwann wirst du verstehen, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe."

„Richtig?", frage ich empört, „Richtig?" Kurzweilig verschlägt es mir die Sprache, doch dann bricht die Wut aus mir heraus. „DU hast meine Beziehung zerstört! Was soll daran richtig sein? Ich liebe Goten."

Unsicherheit flackert in Vaters Blick auf. Nur kurz, kaum erkennbar und ich frage mich, ob dieser stolze Mann überhaupt in der Lage ist, etwas wie Reue zu empfinden. Ich jedenfalls tue es und mir wird plötzlich übel. Die frische Luft, die klare Nacht, nichts davon kann die erschreckende Übelkeit aufhalten, die der Schock in meinen Gliedern zum Leben erweckt. Der Drang zu verschwinden, Vater zu verlassen und mich fern von alledem zur Ruhe zu legen ist enorm. Ruhe, denke ich mir nur, ich brauche Ruhe.

„Trunks", höre ich Vater sagen, „komm mit ins Haus." Abwehrend schüttle ich den Kopf. Wie kann er jetzt noch glauben, dass ich mit ihm zurückgehe, wo ich seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen kann? Wo ich mich frage, wie viel Schuld sich mein eigener Vater noch aufgeladen hat. Meine Füße bewegen sich, schwach und torkelnd, doch weg von ihm. Ich höre noch wie er mich abermals ruft, aber ich ignoriere ihn und ehe ich mich versehe schwebe ich in der Luft. Gleite erfühlt von meinem Ki davon, ohne wirklich zu erkennen, wohin mein Geist mich trägt.

**Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**

Okay, dass hier war Kapitel 3 Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen. eure Amunet, die sich über Kommentare sehr freuen würde. **^____~**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **

Amunet

**Titel: **

Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont

**Pärchen: **

Trunks x Goten

**Inhalt: **

Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi

**Dementi: **

Keine der Figuren, welche für diese Geschichte verwendet werden gehört mir, sondern sie sind alle eine Schöpfung von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser: **

Die nette und aufopfernde Tom Riddle

**Widmung:**

Diese Geschichte möchte ich **Niva** und **KradDark-chan** widmen. **Niva**, weil ich sie mir so viele Jahre eine treue Freundin und Betaleserin war und **KradDark-chan** für ihre absolute Lesertreue und all die vielen aufbauenden Reviews.

**~~*~~

* * *

**

**Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont**

**Gotens Position oder „Ein Licht der Gnade" **

Die Nacht, jenes geheimnisvolle Gebilde am Firmament, umhüllt mich. Es ist Dunkel. So Dunkel, dass ich kaum sehe wohin mich meine Füße tragen, denn kein Stern steht am Himmel. Kein Licht leuchtet meinen Weg. Für mich wäre es ein leichtes meinen Weg zu erhellen. Mein Ki zum Leuchten zu bringen und mir den Weg mit seiner Energie zu erleuchten. Doch ich mache es nicht. Taste mich mit kleinen, leisen Schritten voran, in der Hoffnung dass er mich nicht hört. Dass er mein Ki, das dem seinen gefolgt ist, nicht längst schon bemerkt hat, in der Aufgeregtheit die durch seine Aura pulsiert.

Schon seit ich ihm hinterher geflogen bin, frage ich mich, was nur geschehen ist, dass seine Aura so plötzlich explodiert ist. Dass ich die Wut und die Verzweiflung nicht nur in seiner energetischen Strahlung, sondern fast schon mental spüren kann. Die Verbindung, zwischen uns welche scheinbar zerrissen schien, existiert noch. Ist vorhanden wie meine Gefühle für ihn. Mag sein das Trunks mich verabscheut, mich hasst, doch jetzt nach langen Monaten bin ich wieder hier. Den Vorsatz, den ich noch vor dem Herbst gefasst habe, treu geblieben, habe ich Pläne geschmiedet. Habe Dinge für unsere Beziehung getan von denen er nichts ahnen kann, denn selbst wenn er mir nicht vergeben sollte, wenn er nicht zu mir zurückkehren möchte, ich will bereit sein. Bereit für den Tag, an dem er mir doch noch vergibt. Dieses Mal werde ich mich ganz nach ihm richten. Es kommt nicht darauf an, was ich möchte, was Vegeta möchte. Alles was zählt ist Trunks und seine Entscheidung.

Blätter schlagen mir ins Gesicht während ich mich durch das Dickicht kämpfe. Nachtaktive Vögel rufen. Insekten und Spinnen huschen hektisch aus meinem Weg, vor lauter Angst von mir zertreten zu werden. Weshalb nur hat er sich ausgerechnet diesen Ort auf unserem Planeten ausgesucht? Von allen Orten, von allen Jahreszeiten, welche die Erde derzeit bietet, hat er den ungemütlichsten Urwald ausgewählt. Doch eigentlich verstehe ich ihn. So wie ich vor Monaten einen Ort der Kälte gewählt habe um wieder Herr meiner Sinne zu werden, hat er sich einen der Hitze ausgesucht. Wir waren schon immer unterschiedlich in dieser Hinsicht. Haben verschiedene Dinge gebraucht um unsere Gemüter zu beruhigen. Aber waren es nicht gerade diese wenigen Unterschiede, die wir gebraucht haben, um uns unsere eigene Individualität zu sichern, weil wir uns ansonsten so ähnlich waren?

Sein Ki flammt auf, entlädt sich in einer Explosion und ich sehe in der Entfernung mehrere Bäume fallen. Nun kann ich seinen Zorn nicht nur spüren, sondern auch sehen. Das Licht der brennenden Bäume leitet mich ebenso sicher zu ihm, wie seine Aura, die ich fühle. Meine Schritte werden schneller, beschleunigen sich, nun da ich weiß, dass er nicht stumm vor sich hin brütet und ich die Geräusche meiner Schritte nicht länger verbergen muss. Als die großen Bäume des Urwalds sich lichten und ich ihn sehe, rast mein Herz panisch. Wie wird er reagieren, sobald er mich sieht? Wird er seinen Zorn nun an mir auslassen und nicht an den unschuldigen Bäumen?

Ein Ast unter meinen Füßen knackt in der plötzlichen Stille und er dreht sich blitzschnell herum. Lediglich den Saiyajingenen in meinem Körper verdanke ich es, dass ich dem gebündelten Strahl seines Ki ausweichen kann. Dennoch hat er mich an der Schulter gestreift. Die Hitze brennt ein Loch in meine Jacke. Den Schreck noch in den Gliedern ziehe ich die Jacke aus und schaue ihm in die Augen. Sie sind eisig. Das warme Violett seiner Augen ist einem kalten Eis gewichen, das ich bisher nur einmal so auf mich gerichtet sah.

„Das war meine gute Jacke", sage ich zu ihm. Nicht weil mich das Loch darin wirklich stört, sondern einfach weil ich die Atmosphäre etwas lockern möchte. Es hat nichts gebracht. Wie eine angespannte Statue aus Fleisch und Blut steht er vor mir. Ein Ebenbild seines Vaters. Stolz und Edel in Haltung und Seele. Wie nur kann ich von ihm verlangen, dass er mir vergibt? Wie nur kann ich ihn darum bitten, dass er sein adliges Blut an mich vergeudet und keine Erben zeugt, weil ich mich in meinem Egoismus ganz alleine an ihm ergötzen möchte? Wie?

„Trunks, hör zu", fange ich an, doch er unterbricht mich sofort.

„Verschwinde!"

„Ich weiß nicht was heute passiert ist, aber ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir wirklich miteinander reden."

„Jetzt? Nach so vielen Monaten?"

„Es tut mir Leid." Jedes meiner entschuldigenden Worte meine ich ernst, er weiß es, er sieht es mir an. Wir kennen uns schon unser ganzes Leben und können in unseren Gesichtern mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit lesen.

Die Anspannung verlässt seinen Körper und erst jetzt löst er die Angriffsposition, lässt seinen Arm sinken. Er dreht mir den Rücken zu, geht wenige Meter und setzt sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, lässig und die herrische Arroganz seines Vaters ausstrahlend. Weshalb nur wird mir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden heute so besonders bewusst? Ist es mein schlechtes Gewissen?

„Sag was du zu sagen hast, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Ich…", setze ich an, doch plötzlich fehlen mir die Worte. Wo sind sie nur hin, wo ich mir doch bereits seit Monaten darüber den Kopf zermartere?

„Mach schon!"

„Dein Vater", spreche ich weiter, aber dieses Mal unterbricht mich Trunks.

„Hat dir gesagt, dass du mich verlassen sollst."

„Woher?", frage ich verblüfft und er verzieht höhnisch seine Lippen.

„Er hat es mir vorhin gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Erben zur Rettung der Saiyajin zeugen soll. Wer weiß, vielleicht mache ich das ja auch. Eine Frau, weich und mit netten Rundungen könnte eine nette Abwechslung zu dir sein."

Seine Worte erschüttern mich. Lähmen meine Glieder, während absolute Panik in mir aufkeimt. War alles was ich in den vergangen Wochen getan habe umsonst? Ist meine Chance bei ihm bereits vertan bevor ich ihn um eine bitten kann? Hat dieser eine Fehler unser gemeinsames Leben zerstört?

„Trunks", sage ich und gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch seine abwehrende Haltung lässt mich innehalten. „Ich… Das willst du doch nicht wirklich? Heiraten, Kinder kriegen?" Mein Herz hängt an seiner Antwort.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin ein Mann, ich bin dazu geboren worden meine Gene weiterzugeben." Gleichgültig sieht er mich an. Lässt seine Worte mit Bedacht auf mich wirken und kräuselt dann erst seine Lippen. „Oder denkst du ich hätte nie daran gedacht, nur weil wir es miteinander getrieben haben?

„Nein."

Etwas in seinen Augen flackert. Schwach und zaghaft und ist schon längst verschwunden, bevor auch nur im Ansatz zu erkennen war, was es war. Sein Blick ist erneut unnachgiebig und hart. Provozierend und energieraubend zugleich. Es scheint als wollte er mir nicht die Möglichkeit geben, meinen Geist zu konzentrieren. Mich zu sammeln und endlich um die Gnade zu flehen, wegen der ich hierher gekommen bin. Aber ich muss! Muss es für die Liebe, die in meinem Herzen wohnt. Die mich Nacht für Nacht mit bittersüßen Träumen quält und mir jene Glückseligkeit mit ihm vorgaukelt, welche ich selbst verspielt habe. Ich muss es tun, für mich, für ihn, für uns!

„Ich liebe dich!", sprudelt es plötzlich aus mir heraus. „Ich liebe dich noch immer, habe es immer getan und es… Es tut mir so unendlich Leid was ich dir angetan habe."

„Warum sagst du das?", fragt er mich. Sein Gesicht ist mit einem Mal voller Schmerz. Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen, doch er weint nicht. Ist zu stolz, zu stur, zu stark. Er bewahrt noch immer seine Haltung. Jene Haltung aus Ablehnung, die er schon die ganze Zeit aufrecht erhalten hat und die ich ihm nicht verübeln kann.

„Weil ich nicht mehr ohne dich kann", antworte ich ihm. „Auf deinen Vater zu hören, was das Falscheste was ich tun konnte. Ich dachte… Vielleicht hat Vegeta recht. Vielleicht sollst du wirklich Frau und Kinder haben. Du bist immerhin der Sohn eines Prinzen. Vielleicht bist du mit einer Frau glücklicher als mit mir. Du kennst die Frauen nicht. Hast immer nur mich gehabt und wer weiß, vielleicht bist du mit einer Frau besser dran. Aber jetzt… Trunks, ich hab dich leiden sehen. Hab dich so leiden sehen wie nie zuvor und auch wenn Vegeta meinte, dein Schmerz würde vergehen – er ist nicht vergangen. Genauso wenig wie meiner. Ich möchte nur noch bei dir sein. Bei niemandem sonst. Nur bei dir."

„Aber warum jetzt? Warum nicht schon auf der Grillparty? Was hat dich veranlasst so spät zu kommen?"

Ich lächle matt bei seinen Worten. Er mag es noch nicht bemerkt haben, aber ich habe seine Kapitulation erkannt. Die Art seiner Körperhaltung, dieses leichte, kaum merkliche Vorfallen seiner Schultern. Die sanfte Entspannung der Linien seiner Mundwinkel. Trunks ist breit. Breit mir zuzuhören und trotz des Schmerzes, welchen ich ihm zugefügt habe, mir zu vergeben.

„Weil ich als richtiger Mann zu dir kommen wollte."

„Du bist ein Mann."

„Ja, aber ich war ein schwacher Mann", sage ich und gehe auf ihn zu. Dieses Mal nicht länger zögernd. „So schwach und voller Selbstzweifel, dass ich mich von deinem Vater habe einschüchtern lassen. Ich will kein solcher Mann mehr sein. Kein Mann, der denjenigen, den er über alles liebt einfach zurück lässt."

Ich stehe vor ihm, hebe meine Hand und berühre seine Wange. Die Berührung lässt mich schaudern. Auch er schaudert, ich spüre es. Dennoch blickt er mich noch genauso unverwandt an wie die ganze Zeit. Lässt sich nicht auf meine Zärtlichkeit ein. Ich habe mich geirrt, die letzte Mauer seines Widerstands steht noch. Wacklig, aber standhaft.

„Trunks", raune ich und beuge mich zu ihm vor. „ich möchte nicht, dass jemals wieder etwas zwischen uns steht. Nicht dein Vater und auch sonst niemand." Meine Lippen berühren fast seine. Sind breit die Süße von ihnen zu schmecken, während es mich unglaubliche Überwindung kostet, mich nicht von ihm einfangen zu lassen. Die Beherrschung in mir ist längst nicht so stark, wie sie in diesem Moment sein sollte.

„Ich liebe dich." Drei letzte Worte. Es ist vorbei. Ich küsse ihn.

**Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**

Okay, dass war Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch das letzte. Leider bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu beenden, weswegen es wahrscheinlich noch ein, zwei Wochen dauern wird, bis ich es posten kann. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **

Amunet

**Titel: **

Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont

**Pärchen: **

Trunks x Goten

**Inhalt: **

Trunks leidet, denn Goten sein bester Freund und Liebhaber hat ihn grundlos verlassen. Zu gerne wüsste Trunks, weshalb Goten ihn sitzen gelassen hat, aber als er dann die Antwort erhält, steht er vor einem noch größeren Rätsel als davor.

**Warnung:**

Yaoi

**Dementi: **

Keine der Figuren, welche für diese Geschichte verwendet werden gehört mir, sondern sie sind alle eine Schöpfung von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser: **

Die nette und aufopfernde Tom Riddle

**Widmung:**

Diese Geschichte möchte ich **Niva** und **KradDark-chan** widmen. **Niva**, weil ich sie mir so viele Jahre eine treue Freundin und Betaleserin war und **KradDark-chan** für ihre absolute Lesertreue und all die vielen aufbauenden Reviews.

**~~*~~

* * *

**

**Wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont**

**Trunks Position oder „Fallen in der Sehnsucht" **

Ich falle tief und schnell. Seine Lippen berühren meine und ich kann trotz der Schmerzen in meinem Innern spüren, wie er mich fängt. Wie er mich dran hindert hart auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen und zu zerschellen, so wie das Herz in meiner Brust, welches bereits zerborsten ist. Seine Sanftheit ist es, mit der er mich umfangen hält. Mich sicher wiegt in dem Glauben, dass alles wieder so ist, wie es sein müsste. Wie es immer war. Aber ich weiß es besser. Denn auch wenn der Sturz ausbleibt, seine Lippen können den Schmerz nicht auslöschen. Können den Stich nicht verdrängen oder ungeschehen machen. Behutsam schiebe ich ihn von mir.

„Tu es nicht." Mehr brauche ich nicht zu sagen. Er begreift auch so.

„Trunks…"

„Lass es einfach sein. Ich kann nicht."

„Ich verstehe", sagt er und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

In Goten´s Gesicht steht die Verletzung geschrieben. Offen und klar, so wie sein Charakter es immer schon war. Wie also ist es ihm gelungen mich die vergangen Monate so sehr zu täuschen? War es, weil ich ihm seine Lüge glauben wollte? Oder war es doch, weil es _wirklich_ war? Hatten wir, die wir immer nur uns hatten, niemals Mädchen, niemals Frauen, einander tatsächlich für eine Weile satt? Ängstlich lausche ich in mein Herz, durchwühle die Scherben mit meinem eigenen schlechten Gewissen, doch ich finde nichts. Keine Schuld. Keine Selbstbetrügerei.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt er mich. Von dem Mann, den er mir zeigen wollte ist nichts geblieben. Vor mir steht der gleiche kindliche Goten, den ich schon mein Leben lang kenne. Sein Blick ist unsicher, sein Körper zittert vor Nervosität.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber..", setzt er an, unterbricht sich jedoch selbst. Unschlüssig sieht er auf den Boden. Beobachtet eine Spinne, die sich nun, wo der Krach und meine pulsierende Aura verstummt sind, wieder aus ihrem Versteckt getraut hat.

So wie er dort einfach steht, weckt er in mir das Bedürfnis zu ihm zu gehen. Den Abstand zu überbrücken und ihn erneut in meine Arme zu nehmen. Ihn zu küssen, nur um ihm dann zu sagen, dass er keine Angst haben soll. Ich würde ihm vergeben. Aber ich tue es nicht, denn ich _kann_ nicht. Wie nur könnte eine einfache Entschuldigung, ein einzelner Kuss, die Monate der Verzweiflung ungeschehen machen? Goten weiß zu genau was er mir angetan hat. Seiner kompletten Gestik entnehme ich die Schuld. Sehe ihm an, dass er teilweise sogar mit meiner Ablehnung gerechnet hat, auch wenn die tatsächliche Aussprache ihn schockiert und verletzt hat. Es breitet mir ein Mindestmaß an Genugtuung, denn so kann er am eigenen Leib jenen Kummer erfahren, welchen man spürt sobald man von demjenigen zurückgestoßen wird, den man liebt.

„Du weißt dass ich auf dich warten werde?", sagt er zu mir. Sieht mich fest und entschlossen dabei an.

„Ja." Was soll ich auch anderes sagen, wenn mein Herz sich doch eigentlich längst entschieden hat.

„Ich habe eine Wohnung für uns besorgt. Habe einen guten Job angefangen und trainiere jetzt fleißiger als früher."

„Wieso?", frage ich Goten und er regt fast schon trotzig sein Kinn vor.

„Ich sagte doch schon – Ich will ein besserer Mann für dich werden."

Sein Geständnis rührt mich, denn erst jetzt erkenne ich wie ernst es ihm wirklich damit ist. Fast schon führt er mich in Versuchung ihm doch noch zu vergeben. Eines jedoch hindert mich daran. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Nein, denn ich liebe ihn noch immer. Habe in den vergangen Monaten niemals aufgehört ihn zu lieben, aber es ist der Schmerz in mir. Mein Vertrauen in Goten ist erschüttert. So erschüttert wie ich niemals glaubte erschüttert zu sein.

„Trunks", sagt er und sieht mich ernst an. So ernst dass sein Blick fast schon beängstigend wirkt. „Ich möchte dein Vertrauen wiedererlangen. Egal was ich dafür tun muss, egal wie lange ich darauf warten muss, aber ich will wieder an deiner Seite sein."

„Goten…", weiche ich ihm aus. Was soll ich ihm nur sagen, wo ich doch selbst hin und her gerissen bin. Mein Herz ist gespalten in Liebe und Schmerz, doch noch überwiegt der Verrat.

„Dich zu verlassen war mein größter Fehler. Mein einziger Fehler. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch ein weiteres Mal begehen, selbst wenn du mich nicht mehr zurück willst."

Seine Worte dringen in mich ein, brennen sich mit der gesprochenen Intensität in mein Innerstes und verharren dort wie eine Drohung.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ob als Liebhaber oder Freund, ich verlasse dich nie mehr."

„Und wenn ich das nicht möchte?"

„Dann werde ich immer bereit sein. Breit für den Moment an dem du mich brauchst."

Tränen drängen sich in meine Augen. Begehren Freiheit, doch ich bin zu stur, als dass ich sie ihnen schenken könnte. Mein Stolz hindert mich. Meine innerliche Weigerung Schwäche zu zeigen. Nicht vor ihm und nicht jetzt, wo ich am verletzlichsten bin.

„Trunks…", Goten´s Stimme ist so unglaublich sanft, dass ich das Gefühl habe sie streichelt mich und dann handelt er. Seine Geste, seine Mimik – es bestürzt mich. Zerbricht die Grundfesten meiner selbst und schockt mich mit der gleichen Kraft, wie sein Verrat an mir. Aber dass hier ist etwas anderes. Es ist etwas das ich mir nie gewünscht, ihm niemals angetan und nie von ihm gefordert hätte. Die Zeit scheint zu erstarren und ich sehe seinen Sturz wie in Zeitlupe vor mir. Sehe mit einer schieren Unendlichkeit wie er vor mir auf die Knie fällt.

Was hat er nur getan? Was?

Wo ist sein Stolz? Wo seine Saiyajin-Würde? Wie kann er dass was wir sind verraten? Das Blut in unseren Adern, dass Blut stolzer Krieger mit solch einer Erniedrigung besudeln. Mein Vater hätte so etwas unter keinen Umständen zugelassen, doch ich… ich sehe erstarrt zu, während mein Verstand zu begreifen versucht.

„Alles Trunks… Du bedeutest mir _ALLES_."

„Steh auf", weiche ich ihm aus.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Steh auf!"

„Nein!"

„Wieso?", frage ich und es ist nur ein Flüstern in der Stille.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich weiß, Trunks, ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen." Seine Blick umschlingt meine Seele. Fesselt sie und hält sie fest, fern von jeder Form der Flucht. Ich bin ihm ausgeliefert.

„Ich fordere nichts von dir, Trunks. Keine Vergebung, keine Gnade, aber ich flehe dich an mir eine Chance zu geben. Lass mich beweisen, dass ich meine Worte ernst gemeint habe. Erlaube mir wenigstens in der Ferne über dich zu wachen. Mir ist es egal, dass ich meinen Stolz für dich wegwerfe – du bist es wert! Du bist alles was ich jemals wollte und will. Bitte, Trunks. Bitte."

Seine Worte hängen zwischen uns wie ein unsichtbares Band. Zärtlich umschlingen mich die Fäden und ziehen sich allmählich fester um meinen Geist. Alles um mich herum verblasst mit einem Mal. Die Lichtung, der Urwald, all dies existiert in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr. Mein Herz ist es, welches die Kontrolle über mich übernimmt. Sein Hämmern hetzt das Blut durch meine Venen. Ein stummer Befehl, der nicht von meinem Verstand gelenkt wird, lässt mich auf Goten zu gehen. Das Band wird enger. Scheint sich um ihn und mich zusammen zuziehen.

Vor ihm angekommen sinke ich ebenfalls auf die Knie. Keine Sekunde, keinen Herzschlag später, berühren meine Lippen die seinen. Ich küsse ihn so gierig, so verzweifelt wie nie zuvor. Ich will ihn schmecken, ihn spüren und ihm gleichzeitig all meinen Schmerz mit diesem Kuss zeigen und Goten versteht mich. Er erwidert den Kuss ihm gleichen Maße. Passt sich mir an wie ich mich ihm anpasse. Wir beide zeigen uns mit diesem einen Kuss mehr als wir uns mit Worten sagen könnten. Wir fallen…

Seine Haut lodert unter meinen Fingern, meine Haut brennt unter ihm. Wir küssen uns gierig, ausgehungert, als müssten wir die vergangenen Monate mit unserer Gier vergessen machen. Nichts zählt mehr, keine Worte, kein Denken. Alles ist gleich so lange wir unsere Gefühle für einander in diesem Wirrspiel aus Erregung und Liebe offenbaren. Seine Lippen erkunden mich, als wäre mein Körper ein Neuer. Als hätte Goten nicht schon tausendmal seine Gegebenheit entdeckt, doch auch ich habe das Bedürfnis Goten wieder zu finden. Suche in diesem Körper, der noch stärker, noch fester geworden ist, den Mann den ich liebe und schaudere, als ich ihn finde. Ihn, in den dunklen, vor Lust trunkenen Augen entdecke, deren Tiefe mich zu verschlingen droht.

Ich will ihn.

Wie nur konnte ich mich so lange beherrschen? Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich ihm nicht vergeben könnte? Er hat mich doch schon so lang vollständig vereinnahmt. Mich an sich gebunden auf eine Art und Weise, welche durch nichts zu ersetzen ist. Ich muss ihm vergeben um mich selbst nicht zu verlieren, denn ich bin ein Teil von ihm.

„Schlaf mit mir", flüstere ich.

„Ich dachte, ich bin schon dabei", scherzt er, während er sich und mich geschickt von den Kleidungsstücken befreit, die von unserem Vorspiel übrig geblieben sind.

Rau lache ich auf: „Aber ich will mehr."

„Ich…", sagt er und für einen Moment wird er wieder ernst. „Bist du dir auch vollkommen sicher?"

„Ja", wispere ich und küsse ihn sanft auf seine sinnlichen Lippen, „Es schmerzt zwar noch, aber ich gebe dir deine Chance. Nur beschütz mich nicht aus der Ferne, bleib bei mir. Hier, an meiner Seite. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."

Worte, die verklingen. Bedeutungsschwer und voller Wahrheit. Von einem Stimmungswechsel zeugen, den ich vor wenigen Minuten niemals erwartet hätte. Doch meine Liebe zu Goten, meine Sehnsucht nach ihm ist stärker als der Schmerz. Der Kummer wird nicht verschwinden, zumindest nicht so schnell und jegliche Form von Vertrauen müssen wir einander erst wieder lehren, doch im Moment brauch ich ihn. Nur ihn und diese Liebkosungen, die meinen Körper und Geist zum lodern bringen.

Ich küsse ihn, locke ihn mich zu berühren, meinen sündigen, nackten Leib zu erforschen und er zaudert nicht. Das letzte Mal ist viel zu lange her. Gier verschlingt uns. Es wird kein ausgedehntes Vorspiel geben, dafür sind wir beide zu ungeduldig. Ich will ihn! Jetzt! Er weiß es, merkt es meinem Körper an und kommt meiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach. Ein einziger Stoß und er ist in mir. Hart und Fest. Kurzer, aber heftiger Schmerz jagt durch meinen Körper. Es war wirklich viel zu lange her, doch dann verschwinden alle Gedanken, denn Goten beginnt sich in mir zu bewegen. Berührt mich tiefer als je zuvor und meine Sinne schwinden im Taumel der Lust.

Später, irgendwann später, als ich halb auf Goten, halb auf dem Waldboden liegend erwache, fühle ich mich gut. Träge Befriedigung hat sich meiner bemächtigt. Doch es liegt nicht an dieser schweren Befriedigung, dass ich mich so gut fühle, sondern an dem Saiyajin neben mir. Meine Hand auf seiner breiten, trainierten Brust kann seinen Herzschlag spüren. Seine Aura vibriert leise schnurrend wie eine Katze an meiner Seite. Er ist wieder da. Endlich.

„Trunks", flüstert er und beugt sich über mich, damit er mich sanft küssen kann, „Ich liebe dich."

Er hat es mir schon so oft gesagt und immer habe ich ihm geglaubt, aber dieses Mal erscheinen mir seine Worte gewichtiger, noch bedeutungsvoller, ohne dass ich es mir erklären könnte.

„Lass es ein Neuanfang sein", sagt er und küsst mich erneut, „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie mehr enttäuschen."

„Idiot", rutscht es mir heraus, „wir sind doch längst dabei."

Verdutzt blickt er mich an, dann breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und mein verräterisches Herz beginnt heftig zu pochen.

Als wir uns ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag lieben, sehe ich zum Himmel auf. Die Bäume, die meinem Wutanfall zum Opfer fielen haben eine Lichtung geschaffen, die es mir ermöglicht in die Ferne zu sehen. Der Morgenhimmel in seinen leuchtenden Tönen voller Rot und Orange ist wunderschön und noch während ich mich ganz Gotens Leidenschaft hingebe, sehe ich etwas am Horizont schimmern. Ein Silberstreif hebt sich dort wie ein kleines Wunder ab und mir wird bewusst, dass unsere Liebe und unsere Versöhnung genau das ist – Ein ebensolches Wunder, wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont.

**

* * *

**

ENDE

Das war das Ende. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert und ich hoffe, es war nicht zu schnulzig, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich es einfach nicht besser hinbekommen. ***schäm*** Über Kommentare, ob mit oder ohne Kritik würde ich mich jedenfalls freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet


End file.
